


Time turning over and over

by milkywaywide



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Abusive Parents, Gen, Sexism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 20:09:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19069789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkywaywide/pseuds/milkywaywide
Summary: “Where are you going?” he asks once more, as if he’s entitled to knowing, as if she owes it to him.





	Time turning over and over

“Where are you going?”

“Where are you going, Riza?”

“Where are you going?” he asks once more, as if he’s entitled to knowing, as if she _owes_ it to him.

She’s just going for a walk but it’s still none of his fucking business so she leaves his question unanswered, his words lingering in the air, and it feels to her like they are inflating, about to burst and push her out of her own home but she sticks to her little act of rebellion, she refuses to say a word, keeps her chin up, pulls on her coat, and walks out the door.

She knows it’s petty, borderline ridiculous for an adult to behave this way, and that there’ll be payback, but she does it anyway. He even took her very flesh away from her, so her reasoning is that at the very least she should be able to come and go as she pleases.

She’s a grown-ass woman, she can and she will regain her agency even if he branded his damned research on her back.

She’ll come and go as she pleases.

“You know I worry,” he says later over his soup, waving his spoon at her, the soup he made her make and serve him, and she almost believes him, she almost believes he cares and worries that she’s gone away, even if just for a godforsaken walk, not that he just wants her quiet, still and accepting of his abuse, a pure porcelain doll who knows her place, who cooks and cleans and does nothing but take care of her grumpy, eccentric, old man.

But she is not pure by any means, her skin has been tainted by his very own hands and there’s nothing she can do to change that; the only thing she can do is choose her fate from now on, and she’s long made up her mind.

Riza does indeed know her place, even if it's not where her father wanted her.

She will come and go as she pleases and there's nothing he can do to stop it.

**Author's Note:**

> This is very much for myself written as the pissed-off passive-aggressive feminist I am. Title’s from Bull in the Heather by Sonic Youth that’s a song about being a pissed-off passive-aggressive feminist. Thanks for reading!


End file.
